[unreadable] Rationale and Aims: This application proposes to establish a research-based training program for physician-scientists and Ph.D. scientists in Nephrology and Hypertension at the Oregon Health and Science University. The aim is to prepare individuals for successful academic/scientific careers, by providing intensive training in clinical or laboratory-based, hypothesis-driven, basic and disease- oriented research in an interactive environment. The premise of this program is that the need for skilled physician-investigators will increase over time as developments in molecular-based medicine have greater impact on the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of hypertension and renal disease. [unreadable] Structure of the Training Program: This application seeks support for 3 postdoctoral trainees (2 in the first year). For M.D. scientists, research training will be preceded by a year of clinical training, with formal educational activities which teach the scientific basis of nephrology. The clinical year will be funded through institutional resources. During this year, candidates will be matched with appropriate mentors in preparation for the research period. Subsequent years (2 or more) will be devoted to laboratory or clinical research, funded by this grant. For Ph.D. scientists, the research training will be preceded by successful completion of a Ph.D. program in a basic science discipline. For all candidates, research activities will be supplemented by journal clubs, laboratory group meetings, and course work tailored to the trainee's individual scientific goals. [unreadable] Research Areas and Disciplines: This program will bring together investigators from the Divisions of Nephrology and Cardiology, Dept. of Medicine; the Division of Pediatric Nephrology, Dept. of Pediatrics; the Departments of Medical Informatics and Clinical Epidemiology, Biochemistry, and Physiology and Pharmacology; and other associated faculty. Investigators and trainees will be grouped into interrelated basic thematic interest areas: Hypertension, Chronic Kidney Disease, and Renal Physiology/Signaling. Within each group will be represented scientists with expertise in molecular biology, physiology, vascular biology, and related disciplines as appropriate. State-of-the-art laboratories at the Oregon Health and Science University and the Portland VA Medical Center will serve as training facilities for bench research. The clinical research projects have access to the OHSU GCRC, and the Human Investigations, and Masters in Clinical Research or Public Health programs. [unreadable] Relevance: This program will train investigators in the study of hypertension and chronic kidney disease, which are both major and growing public health problems in the U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable]